


Desperate Measures

by Jarm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Han's Brilliant Idea, Humor, Myrkr sucks, Never trust a Corillian, alls well that ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarm/pseuds/Jarm
Summary: Han Solo has had enough of his brother-in-law and Jade's inability to recognize they belong together and enlists the help of Talon Karrde to take things into his own hands... yet even the best plans don't work out the way they are supposed to. Major angst, death but perhaps a good ending? You'll have to determine if the ends justified the means.





	

Han Solo sat silently in his living room nursing his favorite Corillian Brandy. Something Luke had said was bothering him. He pressed his lips together and blew out a breath through his nose.

“He couldn’t have been serious,” Han muttered and brought the drink to his lips and let some of it slide inside until he sat up pulling it away, the burning liquid sliding down his throat comfortably. Leia stilled as she passed him and her chocolate eyes took in her husband’s hunched form.

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly with a raised eyebrow and Han glanced towards his wife and let a weary smile cross his lips as he shook his head. 

“You’re brother is just stubborn,” he mumbled as he stood and Leia pursed her lips together and smirked.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she muttered as he walked towards her. “Did you both have a nice lunch?”  
He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him to deposit a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him. 

“I always enjoy being with the kid. It’s just something he said that bothers me…” Han mumbled and distractedly walked away from her. Leia stood flabbergasted at his movements for a moment. She was ready for him to hold her and dote on her; especially after the day she had dealing with Feya’la and his latest disgruntled dispute. To her disappointment her husband detached from her to stalk the room in thought. She frowned and took a few steps after him.

“What did he say?” She questioned and Han turned to glance at her, his facial expressions still deep in thought.

“He’s fine,” he muttered and Leia blinked than stopped. Was Han thinking straight today? “He’s just fine,” Han muttered again more with clear disdain and Leia raised an eyebrow. “I mean we all know it,” Han grumbled with exasperation as he turned to his wife and Leia’s eyebrows shot up in confusion. 

“Know what?” She questioned. 

“That he loves her,” Han muttered under his breath and Leia’s eyes widened.

“What?” She asked, her breath expelling her lungs a bit in shock.

“Yet, it’s like he’s happy just settling… he’s too afraid to take the step!” Han decided as he began to pace the room once more. 

“Han,” Leia said putting a hand on her hip. She had to get his attention… he was rambling now. 

“Doesn’t he realize that in one moment she could be gone? That love is worth all the pain?” He muttered and than growled.  
“I mean geez, doesn’t he want to get laid on a regular basis?” He spat and Leia’s mouth dropped. His first sentence had her doubting his sanity. His second though made her wonder what she had for lunch and if it would be as pretty coming up as it was going down. She gagged as she put a hand to her throat. She knew her brother was a full-blooded male but thinking of him having sex just was not on her highlight list. “Something must be done,” Han announced suddenly and placed his glass down, rushing with purpose across the room.

Leia gulped as she recovered from her sick fit to watch her husband fly across the room towards their communications terminal. 

“Han Solo!” She suddenly yelled and Han stilled in his tracks, casting a glance over his shoulder at her.

“Yes, Princess?” He asked with innocence and Leia deposited both her hands on her hips.

“Leave Luke alone. If he said he’s fine, he’s fine! You know there can only be one person who meddles in his life and that’s me. I’ve taken on the official role for this family,” Leia said as she walked towards him and Han smirked at her.

“Well, not today sweetheart. Drastic times call for drastic measures. I’m not going to sit around and watch your brother make another blunder headed decision like not telling the woman he loves that he loves her!” Han spat and Leia was running out of words to argue with him with.

“Well, what if she doesn’t love him!” Leia tried and Han pressed his lips together and threw her a ‘yeah right’ look. Leia growled. “Well, she isn’t spouting sonnets. Leave them be,” she uttered as she walked away from him and Han smirked watching her retreating back.

“Don’t you want nieces and nephews?” He taunted and Leia shot him a dirty look over her shoulder before she vanished from the room. Han chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said mischievously as he sat himself before the terminal and pushed in a familiar code. He waited a few moments as the other end picked up.

“Karrde here,” a masculine voice answered and Han smirked.

“Talon old buddy. I’ve got a proposition for you,” the ex-smuggler grinned and Talon raised an eyebrow at him as he gently rubbed his chin.

“Oh?” He questioned and Han’s grin grew even wider.

\--------------------

Two Months Later: 

There was not many times in her career as Talon Karrde’s second in command that Mara Jade doubted his choices. If anything he may be perhaps the man she most admired for his cunning and skilled decisions. Though she never second-guessed him, she sometimes could not stand the monotony of his decisions.

“You want to build it up again?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and Talon nodded as his eyes scanned over the datapad before him. 

“Since you’ve become so close to the Jedi Master I’m surprised you don’t see the reason why I want to return there,” he  
mumbled absently as he stroked his mustache. If he had been looking he would have seen the slight pink hue that had colored Mara’s cheeks before she rolled her eyes. 

“I can see the value of it but I am afraid it is still not one of my favorite places,” she said with a soft groan and finally Talon  
looked up at her with a grin, his eyes twinkling.

“Grown attached to your special gift have you Mara?” He asked and Mara pressed her lips together in warning towards him. Silence filled the room but it did not put a dent in Talon’s grin as he turned back to his datapad. “When will you meet up again with Skywalker?” He asked casually and Mara relaxed into her chair.

“One month. I hope that isn’t a problem,” she said raising an eyebrow in question and Talon shook his head casually as he finally discarded the datapad he had been studying.

“Luke has long since sold me on the importance on developing your Force thingy,” he said calmly and Mara felt her lips curl upwards at the reference. Yes, indeed. Her force thingy. “I believe you would not be a complete person without Skywalker,” he said absently and Mara’s face blanched as surprise jumped to her eyes, her frame sitting up.

“Are you joking?” She hissed and Talon looked up at her with curiosity. 

“Did I say something untrue?” He questioned and Mara hardened her eyes as her arms crossed across her chest.

“Perhaps you assume too much friend,” she warned and Talon nodded and picked up another datapad.

“It’s sometimes my job to do so,” he said without remorse and a beep chirped through the room and he pushed the button and barked into it. “Karrde,” he mumbled and was greeted with Ghent’s voice. 

“Captain. We are coming up on Mrykr, I am afraid there is much turbulence in the atmosphere,” he said and Talon raised an eyebrow as Mara quickly forgot her anger at Karrde’s assumption. 

“Is it unsafe to land?” He asked and he could almost see Ghent shaking his head.

“No Captain, I believe I can maneuver around it. It may have destroyed some of our equipment down below though. It looks pretty nasty,” he responded and Mara stood. She felt a small dread pass over her and she stilled midstep. Karrde looked at her and she glanced back and their eyes met. Had she a bad pre-monition? He had grown use to trusting Mara’s instincts… more so when he discovered they were Force enhanced. Finally Mara moved and quietly excused herself to be present at the bridge. Talon watched her leave and nodded slowly to himself.

“Proceed,” he commanded and cut the connection. 

\----------------------

Four Days Later: Coruscant

 

“Luke!” Han called loudly as he walked towards his brother-in-law. Luke grinned and met him in a secure embrace as they walked away from his humming x-wing as it lulled itself into sleeping metal. “What are you doing back on this rock?” He asked and Luke grinned walking beside him as they headed out of the private hanger bay of Organa-Solo. 

“Well, I’ve come to check on the Jedi Headquarters here and perhaps take a break. Mara will be here in a month to finish some of her training so I thought I would come early,” he said and Han smirked at him with a shake of his head.

“Stang kid… You got it bad for Jade don’t you,” he teased and Luke shook his head with a grin towards his best friend.

“It isn’t like that,” Luke admonished and Han nodded.

“Right kid. Right. I bet if Mara Jade appeared ready to jump in your arms you’d be nothing but ready,” Han sputtered and Luke stilled and looked up at him. Suddenly the Jedi grabbed onto the ex-smuggler, his fingers gripping onto Han’s vest. Han blinked alarmed as he looked at his brother-in-law’s hands and then at his face with shock. 

“She hasn’t said that has she?” he questioned, his voice high and hopeful. Han watched Luke’s eyes search around the room with hope and Han pressed his lips together angrily. Luke smirked and Han pushed his hands away.

“Funny. Ha ha. You’ll see Kid… I’m right when I say you two belong together,” he said pointing a finger at him and Luke shook his head.

“Yes, mother. Thank you,” Luke said and Han’s face-hardened. Luke grinned and quickly moved away from him out of the room.

“You better run Jedi!” Han bellowed as he rushed after him. 

\-----------------

“I think Leia has a change of clothes for you at the house,” Han was saying as they approached the door and Luke nodded in response when suddenly he stilled. Han pressed the door release and the front door slid open and he easily walked inside. It was another second before he turned around and poked his head out at the Jedi to see him frozen in his spot. “Luke,” Han called and Luke snapped up and let out a breath, blinking rapidly. 

“I have to see Leia,” he said and brushed past the door and straight towards Leia’s office. Han followed his orange clad body with his eyes and then let the door slowly shut behind him. Quietly he made his way after him. The Kid looked like he was about to be in for some trouble… and he’d only been on the planet for a damn hour.

-=-

Luke burst into his sister’s Study and she gasped looking up from her communication console. She stopped breathing.

“What is it?” Luke demanded gently, walking towards her. Leia felt her eyes widen and she quickly closed her flow of emotion towards her brother over their bond. He sat beside her and looked deeply into her eyes. “Leia,” he whispered and she shook her head and then turned back to the view screen. 

“Master Skywalker,” a shaky voice said getting Luke’s attention. The Jedi Master turned and surprise filled his features as he drew his full attention to the view screen. 

“Who are you?” Luke questioned and his eyebrows rose as he felt the sadness flow from his sister. Had something happened? 

“I work for Talon Karrde. We’ve had a small tragedy on our end sir,” he whispered and Luke raked his brain to figure out who this man was and what part he worked in Talon’s organization. Having spent a long time with Mara on the Wilde Karrde he had gotten to know many of Talon’s staff. But he looked like he’d certainly been through something… Luke’s heart stilled and he began to fear the worse as Leia wrapped her arm around him in support. “What is it?” He asked and the man let out a breath and looked down.

“We experienced massive turbulence entering into the atmosphere of one of our planet bases. It tore most of the Wilde Karrde apart,” he began and Leia shook her head and stood. 

“Please. I’ll tell him,” Leia suddenly said and the man looked up at her with relief and than quickly nodded. 

“Of course. My apologies Madam Chairmen. Master Skywalker,” he said with a bow and then the screen fizzled. 

“Tell me what Leia?” Luke said and he felt his heart beating wildly in his ears. She looked down at her brother and Leia felt her heart go out to him. She sent comfort to him through the force and Luke immediately stood. “Just tell me!” He snapped and Leia jumped and frowned sadly at him.

“Luke, its Mara,” she whispered and Luke felt his entire world still. Those three words suddenly had the impact upon him that ‘I am your Father’ did when he was twenty-two. His fists clenched and immediately he sent out towards her in the force. Mara was so strong he had for the last year been able to communicate with her across the galaxy almost. At first it had scared her… reminding her of her imprisonment to Palpatine but Luke would never impose anything upon her… if anything he always wanted to set her free. He encountered nothing. Luke let out a hard gasp and turned away from his sister.

“Where is she?” He asked desperately as he again tried to reach out to her with the force. Leia followed after him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Luke it was an accident… Many of Karrde’s men were killed coming into the atmosphere,” Leia began sadly and Luke shrugged away from her and took two more steps and tried again to reach his best friend. To reach her. The one who had made him feel alive for the last five years. 

“No, I can’t feel her,” he hissed and put a hand to his head trying to pull the force around him to see her, to reach out to her signature in the force. Leia blinked, stepping up to him and grabbing his arm.

“Luke, please,” she tried and Luke shoved away from her, letting out a yell. 

“NO!” He growled and the door suddenly flew open a few moments after his outburst.

“Kid!” Han cried and Luke shook his head and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he tried once more in vain to touch onto her presence. 

“Luke, I’m so sorry,” Leia whispered as tears slid down her cheeks at her brother’s pain. 

“Not Mara. She’s stronger than that! A kriffin’ shuttle crash wouldn’t take her out. She’s fought dark siths and me for the last few years and survived!” Luke yelled. Han blinked and looked at his wife who conveyed through her eyes what was happening around them. Han looked at the kid and felt his heart break. 

“Aw Kid… even you aren’t eternal,” he whispered and he moved towards him, Leia closing in on the other side as Luke backed towards the wall. 

“No!” He screamed and emotion overtook him in a wild wave and he fell backwards against the wall and sagged down, Leia immediately at his side holding him as tears filled his eyes. 

“Kid,” Han said sadly kneeling before him and he saw Luke close his eyes and struggle, pain etched across his face. In confusion Han saw his wife grab her ears and wince painfully. He pulled her hands away and looked at her with worry.

“Princess what is it?” He asked and another tear slid down her cheek.

“He’s screaming for her,” she whispered brokenly and Han stared at his brother and felt pain slam into his chest. “He won’t stop,” Leia cried and Han pulled her securely into his arms as if it would help her brother’s yelling in her mind. Suddenly his three kids came running into the room. 

“Uncle Luke!” They screamed and finally Leia let out a gasp as the screaming stopped and a sob escaped Luke’s lips. Han stared with horror at his brother-in-law as he collapsed painfully against the wall and another tear slid down his cheek. His children rushed around him and Anakin slid next to his Uncle and grabbed onto his arm.

“Uncle Luke! We heard you screaming! Where is Aunt Mara?” He cried and Luke opened his eyes and Leia gasped feeling the pain slam into her at the name and the connotation her youngest and put upon it. “Her presence is bubbled in the force,” he whispered and Luke shook his head and quickly stood.

“Oh God… Luke…” Leia said as she struggled to get to her feet. Jaina gasped covering her mouth as Jacen’s eyes widened. Han blinked and looked at his kids and than his wife that stumbled after her twin.

“What?” Han asked and Jaina’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Uncle Luke’s dream just died,” she whispered and Han immediately jumped to his feet.

“Luke! Don’t go!” Leia was yelling and she jumped grabbing onto her brother’s arm and spinning him to face her. She gasped at her own strength and than let him go. She was frozen for a moment at the image before her. It was a frame full of pain, regret and denial… Her sadness for him flooded their bond as her eyes took him in sadly. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Luke demanded as his eyes hardened and Leia gulped, quickly shaking her head.

“No… I’m sorry… Luke… I had no idea she meant so much… why didn’t you tell me?” Leia asked softly and Luke turned away from her and stumbled across the room, his feet felt like led rocks and his heart felt heavier as he tried to contemplate the idea of no Mara Jade in his life… no one to call him out… to be his equal… to ignite his passion. He closed his eyes painfully.

“She would have never approved. You would have never approved,” he whispered and Leia gasped, rushing towards him. 

“How can you say that!? Luke, if she made you happy that was all that mattered! I know she cared for you, how could you not know that and see it about her,” she yelled and Luke spun and stared at her. 

“I have to find her,” he vowed and raced to the door. Leia stared at him sadly.

“Luke, she’s gone,” she whispered and Luke turned desperately to her to refute it.

“She can’t be! She’s my destiny!” He cried and Leia felt the brokenness of her brother as his entire being seemed to snap right there… before her was not Luke Skywalker Jedi Master… but Luke Skywalker… the farmboy… who was once again faced with the harsh reality of being alone. She rushed to him and he fell into her arms and began to sob. “Leia…” He whispered and Leia nodded in understanding as she tried with all of her might to comfort him both physically and through the force. 

“I know. I know,” she whispered as they both fell to the floor and rested there as he sobbed. Leia felt her bottom lip tremble as he buried his face in her shoulder. Discreetly she glanced over to her stone-faced husband and her three silent children. 

“Should we tell him that she isn’t dead?” Anakin whispered and Han waved his hand in front of him and the small boy fell silent. 

“He can’t feel her through the force stupid, she must be dead.” Jacen hissed and Jaina sniffed and shook her head sadly. 

“She doesn’t feel dead,” Anakin shot back at his brother and than hid near his dad’s pant leg as they watched their uncle cry for the woman he felt was lost to him forever. 

 

\--------------

Four days before: Myrkr 

 

Mara gripped the handrails on the bridge of the Wilde Karrde tightly as she grit her teeth. Blindness settled over her but her vision was still perfect. Her Force Thingy as Karrde had put it was completely gone. The air around her felt stale as she reached out to touch the force and found nothing. She was definitely back on Mrykr and she groaned with displeasure about it. Steam was exiting the ship and filling the viewport before them and slowly she turned her neck to stare heatedly at Ghent as he sat still in his chair.

“That went well,” Talon hissed straightening his jacket as his crew began to pick themselves up from the floor or the areas they had fallen to in the jostling as they had entered atmosphere. For a moment he had been worried the storm would tear his ship to shreds but he knew the consequences of coming back here and seeing his objective he had to admit that the ends would justify the means. 

“Status,” Mara barked and foggily the crew began to examine their instruments. 

“Doesn’t look good mam,” a voice said from her side and Mara let out a growl and walked from the bridge. Talon watched her go and knew she was heading towards the engine room… he could tell her that was not where the problem was but he chose against it. He looked at Ghent who gave him a knowing look and Talon kept himself from growling in frustration. He had really banged up his ship this time.

“Let’s get this rock working, we’ll fix the Karrde as time permits,” he ordered and quickly the crew began to shut down systems, doing their safety checks and isolating problems as they arose to be fixed at a later time. Karrde passed the console and paused before Ghent. “Check the cargo holds and our ships. Make sure they are at least in pristine condition,” he said and Ghent stared at him for a moment than nodded as he stood.

“Yes sir,” he responded and Talon walked on. Time to get this rock working.

\--------------

It did not take long to discover the Wilde Karrde would need a good two week’s wroth of repairs but thankfully no irreparable damage had been done. The base on Mrykr was a different story. It had been abandoned last year and it was obvious that not keeping at least a small crew here to man it was a bad idea. It had been overrun by the planet’s dense forestry and the storm that had recently passed over had damaged all of its communication units. 

“It will be four days before Ghent can get us back online. I hope Captain that we have no emergency shipment to attend to,” Mara bit out and Talon brushed his fingers over his goatee to keep from snapping at someone. The condition of his base was worse than he expected but nothing that could not be fixed. Crew were cleaning out most of the rooms at the moment and they would be able to escape the busted confines of the Wilde Karrde to once again sleep on land this evening. “According to Ghent’s readouts before landing the storm had lasted for about a month. Lighting storms on this rock aren’t that unusual but I remember this was the exact reason was it not we abandoned this base… because this particular storm was coming,” Mara said as her emerald eyes suddenly pierced into her employer. Karrde did not like that implication… whether it was true or not, he would never purposely endanger his crew. That Mara knew. 

“I had been told it would have been completed by now. Another such storm will not occur for another ten years. I figured we could get another nine years out of it,” he mused and Mara let out a breath as a crewmember rushed towards her. 

“Captain Karrde sir,” he said and Karrde raised an eyebrow at him. “I have the report on our ships in the cargo hold,” he said and cast a nervous glance towards Mara Jade. Karrde sat up and steeled his eyes into him.

“Please proceed,” he mumbled and the crewman cleared his throat.

“Um, as you know we only had the Starry Ice and the Jade’s Fire in our hold along with three small transports, two of which were already under construction to fix faulty hyperdrives,” he rambled and Mara crossed her arms across her chest.

“The Jade’s Fire and Starry Ice,” she snapped and the crewmen sucked in a deep breath.

“The Starry Ice lost it’s forward thrusters as it slammed into the back of the hull and I am afraid the Jade’s Fire also suffered major damage to it’s controlling systems as well as the hyper drive which apparently has come dislodged during the turbulence,” he mumbled out and Karrde glanced at Mara who immediately reacted.

“What?” She growled and cast a glance at Karrde who immediately excused her. “Hyperdrives don’t just come dislodged,” she hissed as she stormed out of the room. The crewman glanced at Karrde and the captain smiled briefly at him than nodded a dismissal. Ghent had done a good job. 

\-------------

Three Days Later: Mrykr

 

Talon Karrde slowly walked into the main communications room upon his Mrykr base. His darling pet vorsnks were happy to be home yet that seemed to be the only ones who were. He let out a breath and was thankful he would not have to stay here much longer and could return to his previous business before this whole assignment was under way. For the last few days he had debated what he was about to do. No matter what in the end it would be a losing situation for him yet in the best interests of someone he felt more of a daughter, nay perhaps best friend to him… he could not rob her of this chance. With a sigh he approached Ghent and the blonde glanced up at him over his shoulder.

“It’s almost ready sir,” he mumbled quietly and Karrde nodded. “Just one more code and I should have all of it up and running,” he responded, his eyes never leaving the console and Karrde gently clasped his hands behind his back. 

“Let’s empty this room shall we. Move the crew back onto main detail of the Wilde Karrde. We will need it up and running in  
about five days. The Jade’s Fire is in need of a replacement part that we have to get on Corouscant and we don’t have a spare hyperdrive for the Starry Ice. The Karrde will be our only means of transport off of this planet,” he said and Ghent nodded typing out the command. Ghent stilled and glanced up at Karrde. 

“We aren’t wrong in this Captain are we?” He asked and Talon had asked himself that question more than once already today and in more than one way. He had first asked himself if Mara had any true feelings for Luke Skywalker. That he knew to be true. Than he asked himself… did the end really justify the means? 

“Stubbornness is an illness many die from. I will no longer allow Mara to kill her future because of it,” Karrde said solemnly and Ghent nodded and pressed enter onto his console and the room flickered to life.

“Aye aye Captain,” Ghent replied and Karrde turned and left the control room as Ghent turned back to the terminal.

“Time to check the news,” he whispered. 

\--------

Four hours later:

Dejectedly Mara stormed down the ramp of the Jade’s Fire. Control Panel indeed. During turbulence the Jade’s Fire had come out of docking during their brief bout with gravity and slammed into a neighboring consol that had stabbed into her hull and right into her navigational system. She could not make a proper hyper jump without a new one. 

“Jade,” a voice called from across the docking bay and Mara lifted her head to see a hand rushing up to her. “Is your COM link working?” He asked and Mara glanced at him with tolerance than tapped at the unit attached to her lapel. The Crewman sighed. “We’ve been trying to contact you for the last three hours.” 

“It wasn’t like you didn’t know where I was. I told Karrde specifically where I would be,” she snapped back with impatience as she walked away from him. 

“All crew and staff have been moved back to work on the Wilde Karrde to prepare for immediate departure,” he said following after her and Mara stopped and glanced at him with curiosity.

“We just arrived… the base is not entirely operational, why would we be readying to leave for immediate departure?” She questioned and the crewmen stilled. Mara Jade was a beautiful yet terrifying woman. 

“Ghent has gotten our communication console back online. They have requested that you immediately join the captain there,” he said and Mara stared at him, her emerald eyes nailing him to his place.

“Is that all?” She asked and the man nodded numbly. Mara turned on her heel and marched through the Wilde Karrde. Crew were indeed busying themselves with the repairs. She felt something clench in her shoulders. What would be so urgent? 

-=-

Karrde watched the footage once more and had to remind himself to breathe. He turned away from it and heard the door open once more to the Communication Control Room that he had emptied a few minutes before. Determined steps walked towards him and he pressed his lips together. He knew that walk. 

“What is happening?” Mara asked quietly and Ghent turned to look at her and she stilled in her tracks. His face was white and Karrde had not moved once at her entrance. She felt something turn in her stomach and she gulped as she glanced once more at her boss who had still not acknowledged her presence.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Ghent whispered and Karrde stared at him.

“Shouldn’t what?” Mara demanded wishing her touch with the force had not vanished so she could at least read the mood of the room or hope her danger sense would flare in forewarning. 

“Our communications opened four hours ago. We still aren’t capable of sending transmissions; both here and the Karrde have lost its radial antennas. I’ve been pushing through corrupt files for the last three hours; almost all of the messages that had been sent to us for the last four days are unreadable. All we can understand is where they had come from, the data too corrupt to decipher its messages,” Ghent said and Mara slowly crossed her arms across her chest.

“And…” She prompted. Ghent gulped and Karrde reached forward pressing a small button on his console to repeat the footage they had all viewed just a few minutes before. 

“We saw the news,” Karrde said solemnly and Mara’s eyes quickly averted to the large viewscreen on the wall before them. It flickered to life and showed Corouscant than nothing but a sea of black. It took her a moment to realize it was people, moving in and out of the Imperial Palace. “We don’t have sound but the words at the bottom of the screen seem to fill in the pieces we cannot hear,” Karrde whispered and turned his head away. Slowly Mara walked forward, her arms unfolding as she began to read aloud the streaming words below.

“Thousands attend the public funeral services of Master…” Her words caught and her eyes widened. “Luke Skywalker… The Jedi Master was killed on a New Republic Mission to the outer rim territories when he was attacked…” Immediately her lips shut and she stood placid before the news. It seemed like minutes before she spoke again.

“No,” she spat and turned around, anger flashing in her eyes and Ghent’s eyes widened as she stared at him. “Impossible. Pull up my messages now. They wouldn’t hold his funeral without me. This has to be a hoax,” she spat and Ghent turned to his console and typed furiously on it. Immediately the picture was resized as Mara’s main menu was pulled up and she watched with horror as her inbox jumped from twenty to one hundred and ten. She gasped and moved to an empty console to type upon it. Quickly she began to pull up the most recent. All she received were static. The only identifiable mark was that the last sixty messages had been from the Organa-Solo residence. 

“Mara… please answer…” The image crackled and she moved onto the next message. It was Solo’s voice. “Dammit Mara I thought Luke was your friend….” More static. “Why won’t you answer Leia’s messages.” More static and than the message was lost. Mara shook her head and moved onto the next one. “Mara I’m sorry you have to find out…” It died again and Mara gasped and tried in vain to get air to her lungs as she tried to move through each message to piece together but the rest were nothing but static. 

“Mara I’ve been trying to uncode them for the last two hours. I thought it was urgent that your box filled up in two days after our crash,” Ghent tried and Mara shook her head as she stared at the static screen. 

“Mara,” Talon tried and Mara stood back up. “The news said the memorial would continue for four more days,” he tried and something slid down Mara’s cheeks. She reached up and felt the wetness there and immediately pushed it away. 

“It will be too late,” she said sturdily and Karrde glanced at Ghent and the hacker stood and made his exit. Her finger absently scrolled through her messages to the last before the crash upon Mrykr. It was one she had already seen before.

“Glad you’ve finally accepted my invitation Jade. I think its cause you miss me though,” Luke Skywalker smiled at her, his  
eyes twinkling and Mara felt the side of her lips curling upwards. “I’m heading to Corouscant and will meet you there in three standard weeks. Hopefully the New Republic does not have a crisis before than but if they do… perhaps I’ll see you sooner as I’ll need you for backup. Till than. Skywalker out.” His image faded and Mara’s head slowly dropped as something died within her chest. Gently she pressed the button once more and Talon felt his heart go out to her as Luke Skywalker’s voice and image once more filled the room as the image repeated. She didn’t even bother looking up this time at his image, only drank in his voice. Karrde knew at that moment there was nothing he could do to ease his second-in-command’s pain. Slowly she lifted her head and closed the console to her messages all together. She turned to him and he held his breath as their eyes caught. Something had died within her depths… and he knew exactly what… hope. Hope for her future with Skywalker… 

“We won’t sleep until we are ready to leave Mara,” he stated and Mara nodded quietly. “I will put everything I have into this to get you to him,” he said firmly and Mara’s face held no readable expression. Damn her assassin skills. Couldn’t she even have the pleasure of grieving for the only man she had ever loved? 

“I loved him,” she whispered casually, her emotions not letting her expose more and Talon nodded, their eyes locked on one another’s. 

“I know,” he whispered and Mara walked past him and he let his head fall as he heard the door slid closed behind her. Heaven help him... he wasn’t sure how either of them were going to make it out of this one.

 

\----------------

 

One day after Announcement of Mara Jade’s Death: Corouscant 

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, stared into the looking glass before him. His Jedi blacks clung to him like a second skin and he was forced to bathe in the reason he now wore them. He was in mourning. Mourning of the greatest friend he had ever had. 

“Luke,” Leia’s voice said and his head lowered and turned away from the glass to see his sister quietly make her way into this bedroom. He looked upon her with kindness at her dress. She also wore black. “I have a transmission from Karrde’s ship,” she whispered as she slowly walked towards him. “Most of his communication systems were knocked out. They are returning in five days with the fallen crew to hold a private ceremony here,” she whispered. She didn’t dare say Mara’s name as one of the fallen. He already knew. There was no need to add more injury. “Han has been shifting through your messages for you… Luke,” Leia said and Luke walked slowly towards her. “They wanted to know if you would say a few words at her funeral,” she said, her eyes falling to the floor and Luke stopped before her. 

“It would be my honor,” he whispered hoarsely and Leia nodded with a soft smile towards him as she slid her arm through his. “Foolish wasn’t I Leia?” He asked and Leia gently shook her head. “I should have told her.” 

“She wouldn’t have listened,” Leia said with a small smile and Luke nodded with a grin.

“I still should have told her. I just wish I would have told myself to…” He whispered and Leia gently led him from his bedchambers and squeezed his arm in reassurance. She didn’t have anything else to say. Something in her didn’t want to help him get over his pain… as if he needed it… he did need it even though she wished he did not. She would do anything to spare her brother pain but this was a different kind of pain… it was regret mixed with what ifs as well as the pleasure of company remembered. Of a friendship that in all reason should have never occurred between two people who fought so decidedly against one another that… they couldn’t see that the Force had destined them for one another. The last twenty-four hours Leia had realized that Mara Jade without a doubt had been the most perfectly suited woman for her brother… the sad thing was that he had realized it to but realized it too late to do anything about it. 

\----------------

It took Karrde’s crew two days to make the Wilde Karrde ready for liftoff. Only three knew the reason of their speedy takeoff. Karrde felt it best that none be informed of the Master Jedi’s Passing until a more appropriate time. Mara could care less what he told the crew about the matter, her private grieving was her own and she certainly did not need members of the crew coming up to her to offer her condolences. She would accept the first few with a nod but after awhile would be hard pressed to restrain herself from killing the rest. They were twenty-two hours from Corouscant now still engrossed in hyperspace. The trip had been absolute torture. Mara had secluded herself to her quarters, only coming out for her duties and standing silent as if a stone on the main deck watching the starlines fizzle into nothingness. She had not said more than one word other than the occasional command or report. 

Every four hours she would check on Ghent’s progress with the Communications console. It had been the only thing they were unable to fix which rendered communication with the outside worlds obsolete. She still had not been able to contact the Solo’s and it was slowly driving her mad. If she couldn’t use the console she would have used the Force to find Leia and speak to her that way, wanting to know the details of Luke’s death... what she could do to help. Yet, that way also was taken from her. The only positive objective of going to Myrkr was that they had harvested the force resistant slug and twenty sat comfortably below deck effectively cutting her off from her senses. 

Ghent tapped lightly at the metal door that separated him from Mara’s quarters and heard a gruff entry command. He pushed the door button and it slid open before him to reveal the second in command to his unit sitting quietly with her knees pulled up at her work station. Her face was glued to the screen that now was only black at his entrance. 

“Report,” she said quietly and Ghent slowly stepped inside, his head low.

“The Communications console is still out,” Ghent said quietly and Mara sat stoic at her work station staring at the screen she had just cleared at his entrance. “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to contact the Solo’s. We’re scheduled to land within the next three hours, we’ve pushed the engines so we’ve been able to cut off some time from the trip,” he whispered and Mara stood abruptly and grabbed her blaster. She had enough of silence. Ghent’s eyes widened. 

“There is more than one way to contact a Jedi,” she hissed and Ghent immediately stepped before her and the door. 

“You can’t,” he said and Mara’s eyes widened than blazed with fury towards the man. “If you kill our cargo this entire trip has been wasted…the crew will find out.”

“This trip was a waste!” Mara suddenly screamed and pushed past him roughly and stepped into the lighting of the hallway, her boots clinking on the metal as her steps led her towards the cargo hold. Ghent gasped and grabbed his lapel.

“Captain she’s heading for the slugs,” he reported and than stumbled out the door after her. He had to stop her. She was bound to feel a lot. 

\------------------

It had been six days since Leia had told her brother that Mara Jade plus twelve other crew of the Wilde Karrde had been killed in a ship accident. Each day she felt less and less of her brother’s presence around her. In a panic she had approached him the third day to bring him to his senses… she couldn’t lose him as she once had after Calista. She pointed that fact out only to be met with a hallow look in his eyes and a forced smile. In that moment Leia truly understood that her brother was not pulling away… pieces of him were dying and he was coping with it. 

To understand Leia had sat in her office for the last three hours imaging what her life would be without Han. With a growl she finally slammed her hands on the desk and collapsed into her chair, her eyes closing as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Her life would be lost. She would feel empty. Completely devoid. Her children could try and pull her out but who could survive losing the person you had to tell everything to… the person who understood you and could guess your movements before you to help you or prevent you from making a huge mistake. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and a beep was heard and she let out a breath. 

“Yes,” she croaked into the air and her secretary immediately responded.

“Chancellor… General Solo is here to see you,” she said softly and Leia gasped and stood, her nose puffy and eyes wide.

“Send him in. In! In!” Leia cried and the doors to her office opened in less than thirty seconds to reveal the worried mug of Han Solo. She rushed towards him in haste and threw herself into his open arms.

“Princess… what’s wrong?” He soothed as he gently stroked her hair and led her towards the sofa in the room. 

“Oh Han,” she gasped and sucked in a haggard breath as she gripped onto his clothes. “Please don’t ever die,” she whimpered and Han grinned at her, gently tipping her head upwards.

“Hey… I’ve been through worse and made it haven’t I Princess?” He asked and Leia smiled weakly at him than a sob tore through her and she buried her face into his neck. Han gulped slightly and pressed his lips together as his arms wrapped tightly around her. “Tell me,” he whispered and Leia choked on a sob as she tried to compose herself.

“I wanted to know what Luke was going through… I wanted to help him… He is so much stronger than I ever imagined… I could never part with you… how he could part with Mara,” she silenced herself and Han felt some color drip from his face as his stomach became suddenly empty. “Oh Han,” she moaned again and buried her tear stained face once again into his shoulder. 

“Leia…” He whispered and Leia tried to quiet her sobs. “I have to tell you something,” he whispered and the tone of his voice was one Leia had never really heard before. It was serious and grave as if someone else had died in the family. She pulled away and her eyes assaulted him with a million questions. Quickly he cupped her cheeks, making her chocolate eyes stare into his own. “I want you to know first how much I love you and how much I love and care for Luke… that you two are my family,” he whispered and Leia felt a tremor pass through him. Immediately she went to comfort him and he shook his head, holding her back a bit. 

“Han… whatever it is…” She whispered and Han shook his head.

“No, this won’t be easily forgiven… but you have to know… I meant this well. Karrde and I meant this well. We hoped the ends would justify the means but we had no idea it would go this far,” he rambled and Leia blinked as she tried to piece things together. 

“Han, what did you do?” Leia asked raising an eyebrow at him and Han sucked in a deep breath and saw in his mind Leia throwing him out of her office… our of their bed… our of his children’s lives. For the first time, true fear gripped his heart and he pulled her into his arms and clutched to her. 

“You are my life,” he whispered and she wrapped her arms tightly around him and nodded. “Stars Leia I love you,” he  
breathed and Leia nodded and pressed her forehead against his. 

“Won’t you tell me?” She prodded gently and he glanced towards his wrist chrono.

“In a few moments I won’t be able to hide it anymore… all hell will break lose Leia,” he whispered and Leia felt apprehension and dread fill the pit of her stomach. 

“Han,” she whispered and Han Solo sucked in a deep breath.

“She isn’t dead,” he whispered and for a moment there was nothing but silence and Leia opened her eyes to glance at him  
with slight wonder.

“Who isn’t dead?” She asked quietly as she studied his facial structure. Suddenly as if someone switched on a holotube it clicked and her chocolate orbs widened and her jaw dropped. “HAN!” She screamed bolting to a standing position as she stared in horror at the man she adored more than life itself. “No!” She screamed putting a hand to her stomach and Han pressed his lips together and frowned sadly at her. 

“The kid was throwing his life away, he had to see what he had in front of him. Leia I know that isn’t a good excuse, but if this works… Leia I would do it again,” he said with little waver to his voice as he stood before her. Leia was trying to compose the information in her brain and her head was doing cartwheels. Mara wasn’t dead? 

“You staged it?” She whispered and Han pressed his lips together and her jaw dropped open again. “You didn’t even tell me!?” She screamed and Han sighed sadly.

“Aw Sweetheart, your mind would have given it away,” he whispered and Leia felt a tremble pass over her. “We just wanted them to see how important they were to each other. The only way to do that was to stage their deaths so the other would finally see reason,” Han tried and Leia shook her head and threw up her hand as if dismissing him. Quickly she walked towards the exit to her office. “Sweetheart,” he tried. 

“You…” Leia mumbled than spun around and faced the man she loved so dearly. “Han you can’t play with his emotions!” She cried and Han nodded, his face stricken with the guilt of what he had done. “He was devastated…” She cried, tears filling her eyes and he quickly pulled her into his embrace, his head resting on the top of her head. 

“Leia, I will spend the rest of my life apologizing to Luke, but right now we have to make sure this whole endeavor wasn’t a failure. They can’t forget what they have told us… We can’t let them forget that they love each other,” Han stated and Leia pulled back to look at him as she tried to digest all of that information. 

“What if they are so angry they push away all their feelings?” She asked and Han’s lips parted to respond yet nothing came out. Leia stared at him. “You didn’t consider that?” She asked and Han glanced away from her as he tried to digest that. He let out a nervous chuckle and glanced back at her. Leia gasped and tore away from him to quickly exit her office. “You good for nothing nerfhearder!” She cried and Han followed after her. “How could you…” Leia was gasping out as she tried to make it to the turbolift, her frame stopping with each new burst of words. 

“Leia,” Han tried and finally Leia punched the turbolift button. She stilled waiting for it and than turned to look at her husband. 

“He knows now Han,” she whispered and Han nodded quietly before her. Gently she took a step towards him and he immediately enveloped her in his arms.

“Leia… I’m so sorry… please know that I am,” he whispered and she nodded pressing her forehead against his. 

“You will be, I’m sure,” Leia hissed and they quickly entered the turbolift.  
The Wilde Karrde was going to land in the next three hours and Luke Skywalker had just been given a lot to think about.

 

\--------------------

 

Mara Jade made it to the cargo hold in a matter of moments and she typed in her access code on the paneled door. When she stepped inside and raised her blaster she stilled seeing Karrde’s piercing eyes staring back at her. 

“Out of my way Karrde,” she hissed and he let out a breath and unhooked his blaster from his side. Mara stilled for a moment. Was he going to stun her to prevent her from killing their cargo? 

“I just want you to know one thing Mara,” Karrde said suddenly and Mara raised a single perfect eyebrow at him as her weapon began to shiver in her hand. He let out a breath, his eyes falling to the floor until he had enough courage to look at her once again. “You are my family. I only did what I thought was best for you. I know in the end that won’t be enough, but know that you are my family and all I’ve ever wanted from any of my crew is for their happiness,” he hissed and Mara’s face twisted into confusion. 

“What are you talking about Karrde?” She snapped suddenly impatient as her fingers began to shake. Karrde lifted his weapon towards her and Mara immediately raised hers. Hers was definitely not on stun but if she grazed him she would have enough time to put it there. Suddenly his weapon lifted higher and shot the lizard that was hanging over her head attached to a branch. He shifted across the room, slowly killing each of the yslasarmi who would detach from their branches to sludge to the floor in death. She stared at him in confusion and than appreciation. Her jaw was opened in shock and she began to feel the cloud lift from her senses. Karrde’s weapon ceased to fire as the last lizard fell from its perch to its metal death. Slowly his eyes glanced towards her and Mara gasped as the force rushed back to her. At first a smile of comfort came to her lips and he watched silently. 

Mara felt something cold stab her chest as a voice suddenly yelled in her head. She gasped hard and lurched forward absently grasping onto one of the branches as the voice suddenly got louder almost yelling at her. Horror spread across her features as her eyes suddenly filled with moisture. Her legs were getting weaker. Slowly Karrde replaced his weapon in its holster and looked upon his second in command with a mixture of emotions that normally never graced his handsome face. Her head shot up and stared at him with something akin to betrayal before she let out an agonizing scream and her legs failed her all together. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered and Mara covered her mouth, her weapon clanking to the cold metal floor as her mind raced to interact with another, the others enveloping hers so strongly she felt as if she couldn’t breath. 

A beep suddenly went off in the room and Karrde pressed the comlink at his neck, his eyes never leaving his second in command’s who was staring straight back. 

“Karrde,” he snapped.

“Sir, we have entered the Galaxy and will be landing within the next three hours,” a voice said sturdily and Karrde nodded, more to himself than to the man. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as he clicked off the link and Mara’s eyes hardened as a tear slid down her cheek. “Don’t forget that you love him Mara…” Karrde whispered as he made his way past her towards the door. “Don’t forget this time,” he said quietly over his shoulder and Mara grit her teeth together as her fingers curled in anger. The door slid shut behind him and she let out another anguished scream, her body falling flat to the floor. Her body racked with sobs and she felt hands immediately on her, comforting her as a presence entered her own trying to ebb away her fear and frustration. 

“Luke,” she whispered out painfully and her eyes closed as she was rewarded with the white engulfing presence of the Jedi Master… alive and well.

 

-=--=-=-=-=-=-

 

He stood stoic in the hanger bay, his eyes closed as he concentrated all of his powers on comforting the only person he never thought would crumble. Slowly a tear slid down his cheek and his eyes opened to glance at the side. His black cloak blew in the wind of the technical planet as he waited for the landing of the Wilde Karrde. 

“Luke!” Leia cried rushing towards him and suddenly she stopped as her body bounced off a forcefield that held her twenty feet away form her twin. “Luke!” She screamed at him, her eyes narrowing as Luke watched Han Solo approach holding onto his wife as she tried to break the forcefield with her mind. Luke knew she couldn’t do it and watched her frustration as she gave up. 

“Luke,” Han said looking at him and Luke let out a breath and than felt the vibrations as a massive cruiser ship approached where he stood. He needed space right now. The last three hours had been torture. When Mara’s presence had slammed into his own he had been in his room. Her bitter hurt hit him first and he responded immediately and than he was filled with her shock as their horror at finding each other alive washed over them. Than the true feelings came out… she cried to him confessing how much she had needed him… how she Mara Jade loved him. He felt another tear trickle down his face as he returned her feelings full force and both tried to pick each other off the ground as everything seemed to explode within them. Through the force their bond seemed to fuse and now he would never let her go… and that thought he always knew would scare Mara actually was the only thing that brought her comfort. It was scary. She was another person… the thought of losing him had scarred her… changed her… as it had him. 

The Solo’s watched as the ramp lowered on the Wilde Karrde and immediately Mara Jade walked out, composed and calm. Her features glanced towards them once than focused on the Jedi Master. She stepped off the ramp, Karrde and Ghent following after her.

“What is going on? What are they feeling?” Han Solo asked quietly to his wife and she shook her head with wonder watching the two, Mara Jade nearing the Jedi Master.

“They are the two most powerful Jedi in the world honey… I can’t feel a thing. This forcefield is blocking everything,” Leia said with a bit of annoyance than she almost screamed. Her eyes took in the horror before her as Mara Jade effortlessly pulled out her blaster and fired four or five shots into her twin brothers’s chest.

Karrde and Ghent let out yells of alarm as they ran forward than were pushed back forcefully by an invisible wall. Karrde scrambled to his feet as the Jedi Master fell to the ground Mara coming upon him. 

“Jade!” He yelled and banged his fist against the forcefield. Leia Organo Solo just let out another horrified scream as Han tried to break through the barrier.

“Kid!!” Han yelled and Mara stood over the Jedi Master’s body and shot another round into his head. She looked up in time to see Leia faint dead away into her husband’s arms. Her eyes locked with Solo and he stared at her horrified, tears beginning to stream down his face.

“What have I done?” He whispered helplessly as he crumbled with his wife in his arms. Mara glanced back towards Karrde and the once dignified Captain stared in shock at the murder his second-in-command had committed. 

\------

 

Mara Jade’s green eyes glanced around her then felt her body enter into the forcefield Luke had created around them. She stopped glancing behind her to her boss then saw the Solo’s to her right.

“They can’t see us,” his voice washed over her and Mara turned to stare into blue eyes she thought she would never see again. Before she knew what she was doing she had taken off at a run towards him. Immediately his cloak fell and he met her half way, their arms wrapping around each other desperately. 

“Luke,” she whimpered into his neck and he lifted her chin and did something he had wanted to do since the first day he had met her. His lips touched hers and she responded aggressively, their fingers clutching to one another. Before he knew it her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was slowly losing his concentration on the forcefield around them and the distraction he had planned for the devious pair that had caused all Mara and his emotional turmoil. He regrettably pulled away. He heard her groan annoyed and he smirked at her, their eyes catching and he almost was overwhelmed. Love was shining for him… Love in Mara Jade’s beautiful green eyes. Love for him. He let out a shuddered breath than Mara’s eyes widened and she grinned pinching him.

“Don’t drop the forcefield,” she said suddenly and Luke immediately got his concentration back. The pair turned in time to see Leia faint dead away as Han screamed. Mara turned in Luke’s arm to see the shock and horror on her boss and Ghent’s face.  
“Skywalker… what is the distraction doing?” She asked and looked back at him and felt his hands roam her hips and she smirked. “Not now Jedi.” 

“Right. You just shot me in the head,” Luke said calmly and Mara’s eyes widened.

“That would explain why Leia just fainted,” Mara said nonchalantly and Luke smirked up at her. 

“How would you like to get out of here?” He asked gently and she smiled at him, tightening her legs around his hips. 

“Go off into the stars together Skywalker?” She inquired with a raised brow.

“Definitely somewhere where no one can take you away from me again,” he whispered putting a hand to her cheek. Her eyes narrowed and she pointed at him.

“No. Somewhere where no one can take you away from me,” she said emphatically and Luke grinned at her than nipped her lips lovingly. 

“That’ll work,” Luke said and carried her away to a waiting transport. 

“What am I doing now?” Mara asked looking over Luke’s shoulder at the horrified faces of those left behind in the hanger. 

“Smirking evilly and saying something about how you’ve finally fulfilled Palpatine’s orders,” Luke said casually and Mara gasped and stared at him with a look of distaste.

“Farmboy!” She hissed and Luke chuckled as they vanished into the transport. He placed her down as the ramp closed and they rushed to the viewport. 

\----------

He didn’t know what to do. He had just watched his brother-in-law mercilessly killed before his eyes and it was all his fault… he tried to shake his wife awake but he didn’t want her to wake up… didn’t want her to wake up to the horror that was before him. He wanted to rip Mara’s head off as she casually walked around the Jedi’s body unable to be stopped in her act of violence. Suddenly everything vanished and the forcefield was gone including Mara Jade and Skywalkers’ slain body. Han sat up astonished and stared at the bay floor where Luke’s blood just moments before was staining the metal… now there was nothing. Gently he placed his wife on the ground and took off towards the area.

Karrde felt the forcefield fall and he and Ghent watched as suddenly Mara Jade and the Jedi Master vanished along with any evidence that they were even there.

“What the…” Karrde jumped up and ran forward, Solo meeting him in the middle.

“Where are they?” Solo breathed and Karrde shook his head, Ghent coming up behind them. 

“Solo… we must have pushed her too far. Can Jedi’s just make themselves vanish?” Karrde said suddenly, his mind going a million lightyears a minute. 

“Not that I’ve ever seen… Obi wan did it once but… Stang they couldn’t both be dead,” Solo said as worry came over him as he put a hand to his forehead.

“Captain,” Ghent suddenly said and Karrde waved him away.

“Not now. We’ve just caused the most high profile murder in the galaxy. Solo, I thought you said this plan would work,” Karrde said and Solo turned on him accusingly.

“You’re gonna blame me for this? It was your cooky employee that shot my brother-in-law!” He hissed and Karrde narrowed his eyes at the fellow smuggler.

“Captain!” Ghent yelled suddenly catching both men’s attention. “I don’t think we have to worry about a murder,” he said pointing towards a floating transport about fifty yards away. Karrde blinked as Solo and he turned to see the smiling faces of Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker waving at them. Their faces fell and Solo let out a breath as relief washed over him. Karrde ran a hand up his face and let out a breath than smirked at the pair. 

“You have to admit we deserved that,” Karrde mumbled and Solo nodded trying to regain himself. Just seeing Luke alive suddenly almost made his heart want to explode.

“Yeah… doesn’t mean I won’t kill them later though,” he said quietly and Karrde nodded.

“Indeed,” he agreed and the transport left the docking bay.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the second Star Wars fic I ever wrote. It must have been during my good grammar writing days since it didn't look too terrible when I re-read it. ;)  
> But then again, how would I know?  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
